A Heart full of Love
by Nika-Rose
Summary: Der seit kurzem arbeitslosen Eponine wird eine Stelle in einer großen Firma angeboten. Alles wäre hervorragend, wenn ihr Boss Enjolras Hugo nicht ein eiskalter Mistkerl wäre ... Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, taucht auch noch ihr Kindheits"freund" Marius auf ... und Cosette. * * Modernes AU * * Autorisierte Übersetzung
1. Chapter 1

Hallo zusammen und herzlich willkommen bei meiner ersten länger laufenden Übersetzungsstory! :)  
Ich hoffe sehr dass es euch gefällt. Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge werden sehr gern gesehen!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

Originalautor: tashalem  
Originalstory: A heart full of love

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Der alte Mann**

Im Schicksalsspiel des Lebens hatte Eponine Thénardier ziemlich schlechte Karten erwischt; Familie, Freunde, Arbeit und Liebe, alles gemeinsam ergab ein unerfreuliches, ermüdendes und deprimierendes Stressbündel. Als nun ihr Boss der letzten fünf Jahre ihr mitteilte, dass ihre Marketingfirma in Konkurs ging und sie alle mit sofortiger Wirkung arbeitslos waren, war sie nicht einmal überrascht. Alles Gute, was passierte, kam ihr vor wie ein Witz; es gerade so mit einem Stipendium aufs College zu schaffen, knapp ihren Abschluss zu machen, rein zufällig den Marketingjob zu bekommen, kaum ein Jahr nach ihrem Abschluss … ganz klar spielte Gott ihr einen üblen Streich. Also spielte sie mit und wartete, wartete geduldig, bis die Dinge vor ihrer Nase schiefgingen, und sagte sich selbst, _Ich fühle nichts._

Den Inhalt von fünf Jahren in eine kleine Schachtel neben sich auf der Parkbank gestopft, fuhr Eponine mit den Händen über ihren grauen Arbeitsrock, ehe sie müde ihren Blick durch den Park schweifen ließ. Sie beobachtete die Leute, die fröhlich die letzten Sommertage genossen, strich sich die langen dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht und seufzte. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie den schmuddeligen alten Mann, der sich neben ihr niederließ, gar nicht bemerkte.

„Was für ein wunderschöner Tag", sagte eine laute, nachdrückliche Stimme, und riss Eponine aus ihren Gedanken. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und musterte den alten Mann mit dem grauen Haar neben sich von oben bis unten. Sie sah seine braunen Hosen und das zerknitterte Hemd und die schmutzigen Schuhe; normalerweise hätte sie ihn ignoriert und wäre gegangen, doch sie war in der Stimmung für Leben und Leben lassen.

„Für die meisten Menschen, ja … selbst die Regentage", antwortete Eponine und starrte ernst in die Ferne; der alte Mann betrachtete sie vorsichtig.

„Du bist zu jung, um diesen Ausdruck in den Augen zu haben", erwiderte er und Eponine drehte sich, um ihn anzusehen.

„Welcher Ausdruck ist das?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Niederlage", antwortete er.

„Das Leben kümmert sich nicht um das Alter … es kann einen mit zwanzig genauso zerstören wie mit achtzig", erwiderte Eponine und der alte Mann gluckste; _er ist definitiv geistesgestört_, dachte sie.

„Sei nicht so hart mit dir selbst, meine Liebe … die Welt sieht vielleicht aus wie ein schrecklicher Ort … doch das ist sie nicht", meinte der alte Mann und stand auf. Eponine sah ihn leicht amüsiert an.

„Ist sie nicht?", fragte sie, nicht überzeugt.

„Nein … also versuch, glücklich zu sein", erwiderte er, ehe er sich umwandte und davonging, und als er in der Ferne verschwand, nahm Eponine ihre Schachtel und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihre Wohnung; wenn sie ihre Rechnungen nicht zahlte, wäre sie innerhalb eines Monats ohne ein Dach über dem Kopf. Es ist schwer, glücklich zu sein, wenn man obdachlos und hungrig ist.

Fast eine Woche, nachdem Eponine ihren Job verloren hatte, streifte sie in der Stadt umher und fühlte sich verloren. Sie landete erneut im Park und streifte hindurch, als sie einen Arm auf ihrer Schulter fühlte; langsam drehte sie sich um und stand Auge in Auge mit dem alten Mann. Diesmal war er ein wenig ordentlicher gekleidet, wirkte aber immer noch schäbig.

„Sie sind es wieder", sagte Eponine. Der alte Mann lächelte und wies auf die Parkbank; Eponine zögerte, setzte sich dann aber hin. Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

„Du wirkst immer noch besorgt, Kind", sagte der alte Mann. Eponine sah in seine müden Augen.

„Ich bin wohl nicht die Einzige", erwiderte Eponine und zog die Augenbrauen hoch; der alte Mann gluckste.

„Du bist ein aufmerksames Kind", sagte er, sah weg und rieb sich die Knie.

„Was betrübt Euch, alter Mann?", fragte Eponine scherzhaft. Ohne Vorwarnung brach der alte Mann in Tränen aus; traurige, leise Tränen, die einem im Herzen wehtaten. Eponine tätschelte ihm den Rücken.

„Tut mir leid … ich hab es nicht so gemeint, bitte weinen Sie nicht … ähm, es ist für nichts zu spät, solange man am Leben ist", sagte sie. Der alte Mann lehnte sich zurück und wischte seine Tränen fort.

„Du hast eine interessante Art zu trösten", meinte er halb lachend.

„Tschuldigung … Ich war immer schon etwas ungewöhnlich", sagte Eponine.

„François, zu Diensten", sagte der alte Mann und bot ihr seine Hand an.

„Eponine", antwortete sie, nahm seine Hand und so einfach war es, sie wurden Freunde. Wenn Eponine nicht gerade auf Arbeitssuche war oder die verrücktesten Jobs annahm, um ihre Wohnung behalten zu können, trank sie Kaffee, aß sie zu Abend, ging sie spazieren mit François Hugo, einem seltsamen alten Mann mit traurigen blauen Augen.

Beinahe sechs Wochen, nachdem ihre Freundschaft begonnen hatte, machte Eponine sich auf den Weg, François zu treffen, sobald ihre Schicht im Café zu Ende war. Er wartete draußen vor dem Coffee Shop, wo sie sich immer trafen und begann zu winken, sobald er sie entdeckte. Als sie sich näherte, ließ er den Arm sinken und er stolperte plötzlich zurück, das Gesicht blass und verschwitzt, seine Hand verkrampfte sich über dem Bauch, als er sich krümmte. Eponine rannte zu ihm, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen.

„F- François … was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt, kauerte sich neben ihn und umklammerte seinen Arm.

„Alles in Ordnung … Ich brauche nur eine Minute", sagte er mit zittrigen Händen und versuchte vergeblich, seinen Schmerz nicht zu zeigen. Eponine rief einen Krankenwagen und ließ seine Hand nicht los, während er das Bewusstsein verlor und wieder erlangte. Im Krankenhaus angekommen bemerkte Eponine, wie vertraut der Arzt und François wirkten; es machte sie nervös. Langsam schob sie sich näher an das Untersuchungszimmer heran. Neben dem Rahmen blieb sie stehen und lauschte.

„Ich habe es Ihnen bereits gesagt, François, Sie müssen es ruhig angehen und Ihre Pillen nehmen. Ich weiß, dass sie Sie schläfrig machen, aber diese Schmerzattacken werden ansonsten nicht aufhören", sagte der junge Arzt.

„Wozu das alles, Doktor, diese Pillen werden mich nicht am Leben erhalten, oder?", antwortete François.

„Sie werden die Schmerzen lindern", beharrte der Arzt müde; sie hatten dieses Gespräch schon einmal geführt.

„Schmerzen sind gut. Manchmal vergesse ich, dass ich sterbe, und der Schmerz ist eine freundliche Erinnerung daran. Wie ein Wecker, der einen daran erinnert, dass da Dinge sind, die erledigt werden müssen.", antwortete François. Eponine merkte plötzlich, dass sie in den Raum stolperte. Die beiden Männer schauten überrascht auf.

„Tut mir leid, Miss, Sie können nicht …", begann der Arzt.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Doktor, ich kenne sie … geben Sie uns einen Moment, bitte", sagte François. Der Arzt nickte, ging an Eponine vorbei und aus der Tür. Einen Moment lang starrten sie einander nur an. Langsam schlurfte Eponine zu François; von nahe betrachtet, da in dem Krankenhausbett, wirkte er plötzlich sehr zerbrechlich.

„Jetzt sag doch etwas … was soll dieser Unsinn, dass du stirbst", sagte Eponine halb im Spaß. François griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Eponine … süßes Kind", begann François, und als sie in seine trüben blauen Augen sah, verstand sie.

„Du stirbst wirklich", stellte Eponine lahm fest.

„Ja." Eponines Magen verkrampfte sich und sie fühlte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Sie löste die Hand aus seinem Griff.

„Nun, das ist ja super", flüsterte sie halb lachend. Tränen hingen an den Spitzen ihrer Wimpern.

„Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass dieser alte Mann deine Tränen nicht verdient", sagte François und starrte geradeaus.

„Jaah … wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", erwiderte Eponine, drehte sich um und verließ entschlossen den Raum. Sie kam bis zum Ausgang des Krankenhauses, doch sie ging nicht nach draußen. Stattdessen lief sie die nächste Stunde lang rastlos den Flur auf und ab und fühlte sich irgendwie taub. Sie stellte fest, dass sie gegen einen Automaten trat, weil er nicht das ausgespuckt hatte, was sie wollte, und dann in der Krankenhaus-Cafeteria viel mehr aß als sie eigentlich brauchte, und dann viel zu laut über eine Naturdokumentation über Enten im Wartezimmer lachte. Auf der Toilette wusch sie sich das Gesicht und starrte ihre eigenen müden braunen Augen an, die von verworrenen langen kohlschwarzen Haaren umrahmt wurden, und dann brach sie zusammen und schluchzte. Es war nicht allein wegen dem traurigen, sterbenden alten Mann, den sie mittlerweile als Freund und Vaterersatz betrachtete, seit sie gemeinsam Zeit verbrachten, sondern auch wegen ihrem erbärmlichen Leben überhaupt. _Ich fühle nichts … ja, genau._

Am nächsten Morgen kam Eponine mit einem breiten Lächeln in François' Zimmer, ging zu ihm und tätschelte seinen Arm.

„Wie fühlst du dich heute?", fragte sie. Er sah sie mit einem ein wenig traurigen Lächeln an.

„Besser … ein Tag noch bis zu meiner Entlassung", antwortete François.

„Das ist großartig … gibt es irgendetwas, das ich für dich tun kann?", fragte Eponine. Es folgte ein langes Schweigen, Eponine begann sich unbehaglich zu fühlen.

„Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt verneinen … es wäre nicht so selbstsüchtig, aber da gibt es eine sehr große Sache, die du tun könntest", sagte François und setzte sich auf, Eponine setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett.

„Wie groß?", fragte Eponine vorsichtig.

„Unangemessen groß … du kannst nein sagen", meinte er. Eponine seufzte und dachte kurz nach.

„Was ist es?", fragte sie.

„Du musst etwas für mich erledigen." Er drehte Däumchen, sah sie etwas nervös an.

„Was?", hakte Eponine nach und drückte seine Hand.

„Ich brauche dich, um meinen Enkel zu retten", sagte François ernst. Eponine zwinkerte verwirrt.

„Ihn retten … Steckt er in Schwierigkeiten? Ich verstehe nicht …" Eponine wartete.

„Nicht so ganz … Ich habe ihn verdorben und nun ist er dabei, sich selbst zu zerstören, und da ich nicht mehr lange auf dieser Welt weilen werde, bin ich nicht in der Lage, ihn selbst zu retten. Deshalb brauche ich dich, um ihm zu helfen, ihn zu unterstützen, ihn zu retten, wenn möglich … ihm ein Freund zu sein", antwortete François sehr schnell; Eponine zwinkerte, als sie versuchte, all seine Worte aufzunehmen.

„Und wie sollte ich das tun?", fragte sie langsam.

„Indem du an seiner Seite stehst … Ich brauche jemanden wie dich, der immer und überall neben ihm steht, er braucht zumindest eine solche Person." Eponine runzelte die Stirn, er drückte sich immer noch sehr vage aus.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, worum du mich bittest, wo genau sollte ich da anfangen …?" Eponine verstummte.

„Indem du für ihn arbeitest, es gibt eine freie Stelle als eine Art persönliche Assistentin und Sekretärin … Du sollst nur ein Auge auf ihn haben, ihn vor Schwierigkeiten beschützen", sagte François, Eponine riss die Augen auf.

„Wer ist dieser ach so empfindliche Enkel?", sagte Eponine leicht verwirrt.

„Sein Name ist Enjolras und er ist die einzige Familie, die mir geblieben ist. Ein einsames Kind, das habt ihr schon mal gemeinsam", erklärte François und lächelte verlegen, Eponine zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Persönliche Assistentin oder Sekretärin, das sind beides Langzeitjobs, normalerweise nicht gut bezahlt und … wenn … wenn ich zusage, dann müsste ich aufhören, mich nach besseren Möglichkeiten umzusehen, dann könnte ich mir meine Wohnung nicht mehr …" Eponine unterbrach sich, als sie das zuversichtliche Grinsen und das leichte Leuchten in den Augen des alten Mannes sah.

„Das wirst du können, es ist ein großes Unternehmen", sagte François stolz.

„Wie groß?" Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, sodass er aussah wie die Grinsekatze.

„Hast du schon von La Monta gehört?", fragte er beiläufig.

„Natürlich, ist ja nur eine der größten Firmen der Stadt", erwiderte Eponine.

„Sie wurde von meinem Ururgroßvater gegründet, und ich hoffe, dass ich sie den Händen meines Enkels überlassen kann … und ich hoffe, dass ich ihn deinen Händen überlassen kann", sagte François. Eponine starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an.

„Niemals … niemals … du … der Vorsitzende … von La Monta … niemals", wiederholte Eponine immer wieder. Der alte Mann gluckste. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Eponine von seiner Abstammung überzeugt war. Eponine ging nach Hause und suchte noch einmal im Internet nach der Bestätigung von François' Worten. Sie fand sie. Sie versuchte zu schlafen, doch ihre Gedanken wirbelten verwirrt herum und versuchten, in all dem einen Sinn zu finden.

Am nächsten Tag wurde François entlassen, während Eponine in der Arbeit war, und später am Nachmittag trafen sie sich in ihrem Stammcafé.

„Also, was sagst du, Eponine Thénardier, nimmst du die Herausforderung an?", fragte François ernst, sobald sie sich hinsetzte.

„Ich hab darüber nachgedacht", sagte sie langsam, atmete tief durch und sah in seine flehenden blauen Augen.

„Und?", fragte er nervös.

„Ich nehme die Herausforderung an", sagte sie. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich und er begann zu lachen, nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„Das ist großartig … du wundervolles, liebes Mädchen", sagte er, Eponine lächelte, obwohl ihr schwer ums Herz war. Was zur Hölle hatte sie zugestimmt?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Der Enkel**

Eponine stand vor dem Eingang von La Monta und fühlte, wie Angst sie überkam. Worauf hatte sie sich eingelassen? Sie atmete tief durch, die Finger in ihrem schwarzen Rock vergraben, schloss die Augen. _Gott gib mir Kraft_, wünschte sie, ehe sie den ersten Schritt in ihre neue Zukunft machte.

Eine kleine zierliche Frau mit federnden roten Locken und einem leichten Lächeln kam, um Eponine an der Rezeption zu begrüßen.

„Jenny Copper … Du musst Eponine sein." Sie nahm ihre Hand und Eponine schüttelte sie lächelnd.

„Eponine Thénardier … schön, Sie kennenzulernen." Jenny hob eine Augenbraue, als sie Eponines enthusiastisches Lächeln sah.

„Na, hoffen wir mal, dass du heute Abend ebenso grinsend wieder nach Hause gehst." Jenny tätschelte ihre Hand, ehe sie sie losließ.

„Ja …" Eponines Gesicht fiel verwirrt zusammen, als sie dem Rotschopf folgte, der bereits vorausgegangen war.

Eponine stolperte wie in Trance hinterher und sah sich im Foyer um, als sie Richtung Lift gingen, beeindruckt vom Reichtum des Gebäudes. Der marmorgeflieste Fußboden, die gläsernen Aufzüge, die gut gekleideten Akademiker, das alles überforderte sie maßlos. Sie blickte aus dem gläsernen Ausflug und schnappte beim Anblick der Aussicht nach Luft; man konnte über die ganze Stadt sehen. Jenny musste sie hinauszerren, als sie das oberste Stockwerk erreichten. Eponine hielt den Atem an, als Jenny eine Tür öffnete und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Es war ein kleines Büro mit zwei Schreibtischen, die einander gegenüber standen; direkt hinter den beiden Tischen war eine weitere Tür.

Eponine sah hinüber zu Jenny, die aussah, als würde sie sich selbst vorbereiten, ehe sie die Tür sanft öffnete und die beiden eintraten. Eponines Blick fiel auf einen jungen Mann, der in einem verstellbaren ledernen Lehnstuhl saß. Seine rotblonden Locken fielen ihm bis über die Augenbrauen und seine Augen waren geschlossen, sodass man nur die langen blonden Wimpern sehen konnte, die elfenbeinfarbene Haut in starkem Kontrast zu dem schwarzen Hemd, das er trug. Jenny räusperte sich, sodass der junge Mann sich bewegte und die beiden Frauen aus schläfrigen, halbgeschlossenen Augen betrachtete.

"Was gibt es, Jen?" Seine raue, desinteressierte Stimme hallte im geräumigen Büro wider.

"Es heißt Jen-ny ... Ich darf Ihnen die neue Sekretärin vorstellen, das ist Eponine Thénardier." Jenny hatte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln aufgesetzt; der Mann stand auf und schlenderte zu ihnen hinüber und Eponine erblickte die blauesten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Sie waren nicht blass wie die des alten Mannes, sie waren klar und kalt, wie einer der letzten kalten Wintertage, wenn die Sonne über einem wolkenlosen Himmel scheint und man einen herrlichen Blick auf den Himmel hat, bedrückend und wunderschön.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, eine neue Sekretärin eingestellt zu haben." Der heisere Klang seiner Stimme riss Eponine aus ihrer Trance und sie starrte mit großen, mattbraunen Augen zurück.

"Sie wurde privat angestellt", erwiderte Jenny und räusperte sich erneut. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine blauen Augen wanderten von Eponines Kopf zu ihren Füßen und wieder zurück. Eponine riss sich zusammen, obwohl sein starrender Blick sie etwas aus der Fassung brachte.

"Also ein Spion ... du kannst gehen, Jen." Er klang, als wäre er auf der Hut. Jenny öffnete den Mund, um ihn zu korrigieren, doch als sie sah, wie er Eponine anstarrte, blieb sie stumm und verließ den Raum.

"Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen." Eponines Stimme brach ein wenig, als sie ihm unsicher die Hand hinhielt; der Mann ergriff sie mit seinen schlanken Fingern und zog sie ruckartig näher, sodass sie nach vorn stolperte, sehr nah, so nah, dass sein Atem auf ihrer Nasenspitze und ihren Mundwinkeln tanzte.

"Es ist eine Weile her, seit mein Großvater einen seiner Leute geschickt hat, um ein Auge auf mich zu haben", sagte er ruhig, aber deutlich kühler. Eponine sah nervös weg, nicht nur wegen seiner Aussage, auch, weil er so nahe war.

"Ich ... Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen." Eponine sprach langsam und ruhig, gewann ihre Gelassenheit wieder. Sie entriss ihm ihre Hand und machte einen Schritt rückwärts; er wirkte überrascht. Ein sonderbares Grinsen zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben, als er zurück zu seinem Tisch ging und sich dagegen lehnte; er starrte sie immer noch an.

"Mir helfen ... Du bist lustig." Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er Eiswürfel in der Stimme, und dann war das Lächeln verschwunden und er stand erneut direkt vor ihr, griff nach der Seite ihres Kopfes, die Finger in ihren langen, dunklen Locken vergraben, und hielt sie fest. Es schmerzte, Eponine packte seinen Arm und versuchte, ihn aus ihren Haaren zu zerren.

"Lass los ... Du tust mir weh", sagte sie und starrte ihm in die ausdruckslos blassen blauen Augen; er zog noch stärker an, zog sie wieder näher zu sich.

"Du wirst nicht lange genug hier sein ... um herauszufinden, wie du überhaupt anfangen willst, _mir zu helfen_.", sagte er kalt. Eponine blickte ihn an, Feuer loderte in ihren Augen.

"Ich bin ein _sehr_ geduldiger Mensch ... versuch es doch einfach mit mir", sagte Eponine geradeheraus, in einem Tonfall, der für andere wie eine Drohung geklungen hätte, doch Enjolras' Interesse weckte das Feuer in ihren Augen; zumindest ein kleines bisschen. Sanft ließ er los und zog die Finger aus ihrem kohlschwarzen Haar, Eponines Hand fiel von ihm ab. Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts, ging zu seinem Stuhl und setzte sich hin, lehnte sich langsam zurück und schloss die Augen.

"Nun, wir werden sehen, wie lang du bleibst, Eponine ... Du kannst gehen", meinte er und winkte zur Tür. Eponine sagte nichts und verließ schweigend das Büro, lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür, versuchte, ihre Atmung wieder zu normalisieren. Jenny kam zu Eponine herüber und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie wissend.

"Es geht schon ... Ist er immer so?", fragte Eponine. Jenny verschränkte die Arme.

"Er kann noch schlimmer sein."

"Irgendwelche Ratschläge?", fragte Eponine.

"Bring ihn dazu, dass er aufhört, dich als den Feind zu betrachten", sagte Jenny ernst.

"Das hört sich nicht allzu schwer an", meinte Eponine fragend.

"Oh, nein ... Es ist praktisch unmöglich", sagte Jenny und rieb sich die Augen; Eponine vermutete, dass Jenny eine ähnliche Situation hinter sich hatte.

"Nun, ich bin hier, also werde ich es auch versuchen", sagte Eponine. Jenny lächelte sie an.

"Komm, ich führ dich herum." Eponine nickte und folgte Jenny, ein letzter Blick auf die geschlossene Tür hinter ihr.

Sie gingen durch das ganze Gebäude und Jenny hob die Kernbereiche hervor; sie begannen im Dachgarten direkt über ihrem Büro, er war fantastisch. Dann die Personalabteilung, die Kantine, Toiletten, der Pausenraum und all die wichtigsten Plätze, aber Eponine wurde von Gedanken an zwei sehr unterschiedliche Männer abgelenkt. Auf dem Weg zurück in die Hauptverwaltung erhaschte Eponine einen Blick auf eine bekannte Gestalt; er war weit weg und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, sein wippendes, hellbraunes Haar, seine schlanken, selbstbewusst ausschreitenden Beine, sein vertrauter Rücken … Eponine spürte, wie sie automatisch beschleunigte, im Versuch, sein Gesicht zu sehen. Er verschwand um eine Ecke und als Eponine nachsah, war da niemand. Jenny holte sie ein.

„Was ist los? Du bist plötzlich losgerannt", erkundigte sie sich. Eponine drehte sich um und lächelte.

„Entschuldige, ich … dachte, ich hätte jemanden gesehen, den ich kenne … Ich hab mich wohl geirrt", sagte Eponine und in ihrem Gesicht standen gleichzeitig Erleichterung und Traurigkeit geschrieben. Jenny wollte nachfragen, doch sie widerstand ihrer eigenen Neugierde.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen … es gibt noch sehr viel zu erledigen." Eponine nickte und folgte Jenny zurück ins Büro, setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, der kaum zwei Meter entfernt vom Büro ihres Chefs stand, mit einem Ordner, den Jenny ihr gegeben hatte. Es handelte sich um Enjolras' Terminplan, den sie nun organisierte. Als sie damit fertig war, sah sie sich um; sie befand sich im obersten Stockwerk der größten Firma der Stadt, und Eponine wunderte sich, was für ein furchtbarer Grund es sein würde, damit sie wieder ganz unten landete, draußen auf den Straßen.

Jenny ging mit ihr Mittagessen und Eponine war ehrlich dankbar für ihre Gesellschaft. Als sie ihr Tablett nahm und Jenny folgen wollte, spürte sie plötzlich einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Langsam drehte sie sich um; beinahe wären ihr die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. Ihre Hände begannen zu beben, sodass das Tablett ihr beinahe aus den zitternden Fingern gefallen wäre.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es bist … Eponine." Eine Stimme, die ihr Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ und ihr die Brust zusammenschnürte.

„Hallo Marius … es ist lange her", sagte sie zittrig, als sie in haselnussbraune Augen sah, die sie einst so gut gekannt hatte. Marius' Lächeln wurde breiter und plötzlich schloss er sie in die Arme und presste sie an sich, um sie herumzuwirbeln, bis ihrem Herz schwindelig war.

„Zu lang, 'Ponine", flüsterte er in ihr Haar, als er sie wieder absetzte. Er ließ sie los, hielt aber weiterhin ihre Hände fest. Sie blickte nach unten, ihre Augen huschten über einen Ring, sie entzog ihm ihre Hände.

„Bist du … verheiratet?" Er fuhr sich betreten grinsend durch die weichen braunen Haare und sie verstand.

„Verlobt", sagte er leise.

„Gratuliere", hörte sie sich selbst sagen, und überraschenderweise klang ehrlicher als sie gedacht hätte. Marius legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und riss sie wieder in die Gegenwart.

„Das bedeutet mir viel, wenn du es sagst." Seine Berührung brannte durch ihre Bluse und sie wand sich aus seinem griff.

„Tatsache." In ihrer erstickten Stimme klang eine Frage nach. Marius räusperte sich.

„Natürlich, du bist immerhin meine … _beste Freundin_ … ich hab vergessen, zu fragen, was du hier tust." _Beste Freundin._ Er wartete auf eine Antwort und Eponine seufzte.

„Ich arbeite jetzt hier, als Chefsekretärin", sagte Eponine. Marius' Augen weiteten sich.

„Es ist nicht einfach, mit ihm umzugehen." Er klang mitleidig. _Er hat Mitleid mit mir … was für Ironie._

„Du kennst ihn?", fragte Eponine.

„Er ist der beste Freund meiner Verlobten … also ja." _Verlobte. Ich glaube, es ist sein Ernst._

„Warum bist du hier?" _… zurück in meinem Leben …_ Ihre Stimme hörte sich sogar für sie selbst monoton an.

„Ich muss ein paar Verträge unterzeichnen und dann bin ich auch schon auf dem Weg zurück ins Büro. Mein Vater hat eine Anwaltskanzlei eröffnet, am anderen Ende der Stadt." Eponine nickte benommen.

„Ich schätze, wir werden nicht viel voneinander sehen", meinte sie kühl.

„Tatsächlich macht meine Familie viele Geschäfte mit La Monta, also bin ich oft hier …" Er verstummte, als Eponines Gesichtsausdruck sich versteifte.

„Ich muss gehen, 'Ponine, aber wir sehen uns bald … in Ordnung?" Er machte eine Bewegung als wollte er ihr den Arm tätscheln, ließ es dann aber sein, lächelte sie noch kurz an und ging. Langsam hob Eponine ihr Tablett auf und ging zu Jenny hinüber, die an einem Tisch auf sie wartete. Eponine ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und Jenny bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Marius Pontmercy kennst", sagte Jenny und Eponine schaute auf.

„Wir sind alte _Freunde_ … offenbar", erwiderte Eponine und versuchte, distanziert zu klingen.

„Nun, das ist doch gut … es ist schön, mit alten Freunden wiedervereint zu sein", sagte Jenny aufmunternd. Eponine lächelte traurig und starrte ihr Tablett an.

„Ja? … Ich finde nicht", meinte Eponine leise und stocherte mit der Gabel in ihrem Essen herum, bevor sie es beiseiteschob. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Schneewittchen **

Es waren immer seine Augen gewesen, diese grün gesprenkelten, sanften braunen Augen mit den kleinen Lachfältchen, die sie schuldlos und zufrieden anlächelten … _Ich dachte, ich wäre darüber hinweg, ich muss darüber hinweg sein … Ich fühle nichts_, sagte Eponine sich selbst, doch offenbar hatten ihre Augen diese Botschaft nicht erhalten. Kleine Tropfen fielen auf die Tastatur, ihr Herz fühlte sich schwer und verknotet an. Und dann fuhr sie zusammen, als sich jemand räusperte. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie in kalte blaue Augen.

„Ich hab gerufen … wo bleibt mein Kaffee?", sagte er und ignorierte ihre Tränen; Eponine wischte sie peinlich berührt weg, sprang auf und zuckte zurück, als sie mit dem Knie gegen den Tisch donnerte.

„Tut mir leid … ich war … es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Seine Lippen zucken und er verzog unbehaglich das Gesicht. Er schnappte sich ein Taschentuch von ihrem Tisch und hielt kurz inne. Eine Hand umfasste ihr Gesicht, kalte Finger an ihrer Wange, hielt sie fest, während er mit dem Taschentuch in der anderen Hand konzentriert die verbliebenen Tränen wegtupfte. Er ließ die Hände sinken, hinterließ ein kribbelndes Gefühl auf ihrer Haut und drückte ihr das Taschentuch in die Hand. Dann kam die Kälte zurück.

„Wenn du weiterhin … rumheulen willst, dann mach das wo anders." Die Abscheu in seinem Ton war mit milder Verachtung gewürzt und dann war er fort, die Bürotür schloss sich hinter ihm. Eponine atmete aus, sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, und stand fassungslos im Raum. _Was zur Hölle war das … was …?_ Ihr Gehirn war nicht fähig zu begreifen, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war.

Enjolras Hugo stand in der Mitte des leeren Büros, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und stellte fest, dass er weinende Frauen immer noch hasste. Er lockerte die Fäuste und starrte auf seine Hand, die noch vor kurzer Zeit auf einer warmen Wange gelegen hatte.

Eponine atmete tief ein und klopfte vorsichtig an, ehe sie die Tür öffnete. Er saß wieder mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem verstellbaren Lehnstuhl; sie stellte den Kaffee ab und er winkte sie fort, ohne auch nur zu blinzeln. Eigentlich wollte Eponine etwas sagen, ihn nach dem Vorfall mit dem Taschentuch fragen, doch sie entschied sich zu schweigen und verließ den Raum.

Sie tippte die Finger auf den Tisch und dachte die ganze Situation mit Enjolras erneut durch. Ihre Gedanken wurden von Jenny gestört, die zielstrebig eintrat, gefolgt von einer schönen jungen Frau, deren dunkelblonde Locken hüpften, als Jenny ihr die Tür zu Enjolras' Büro öffnete und sie hineinglitt. Eponine beobachtete, wie Enjolras aus seinem Stuhl aufsprang, und sie bemerkte einen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er sie sah; war es Liebe? Vielleicht, doch was auch immer es war, es war seltsam und es machte Eponine neugierig. Die Tür schwang hinter der jungen Frau zu. Eponine sah gerade noch den Beginn von etwas, das aussah wie eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.

Jenny lief zu Eponine hinüber, sobald die Tür geschlossen war, und sah sie abwartend an.

„Nun, fragst du oder fragst du nicht?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Eponine lächelte.

„Wer war das?", gab Eponine nach.

„Das war Cosette Valjean, Person des öffentliches Lebens und Erbin der Valjean Industries", erklärte Jenny.

„Ist sie seine Freundin?", fragte Eponine und dachte an die Umarmung. Jenny runzelte die Stirn und stand unbeholfen auf.

„Ähm, nicht ganz … Sie sind Kindheitsfreunde, außerdem ist sie verlobt", sagte Jenny.

„Oh … Mit wem ist sie verlobt?", erkundigte sich Eponine. Jenny sah nervös weg.

„Weißt du, ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern", log Jenny und bewegte sich Richtung Tür.

„Jenny …", hakte Eponine nach, amüsiert über ihr Verhalten.

„Ich bin ziemlich beschäftigt, wir reden später", sagte Jenny und verschwand hastig; Eponine starrte ihr verdutzt nach. Das Telefon riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Es war Enjolras, der Kaffee verlangte, und Eponine beeilte sich in die Küche, um alles vorzubereiten. Das Tablett in einer Hand öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür. Cosette saß auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, während Enjolras dagegen lehnte und auf sie hinunterschaute.

„Verzeihung." Sie sahen auf, als Eponine die Getränke auf den Tisch stellte, ihr Arm stieß beinahe gegen Enjolras', der sich keinen Zentimeter bewegte, um es ihr einfacher zu machen. Ihr Blick streifte seinen für einen Moment, ehe sie einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Ist das alles?", fragte sie. Enjolras machte eine verächtliche Handbewegung, die Augen fest auf Cosette gerichtet. Die wandte den Kopf und sah Eponine an.

„Sei nicht so ungehobelt, Enjolras … wer ist denn dieses reizende Geschöpf?", wollte Cosette wissen, ihre Stimme widerlich süß.

„Was kümmert es dich … seit wann interessierst du dich für meine Sekretärinnen?", fragte er. Cosette drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn aus großen grauen Augen an. Eponine sah interessiert zu, wie sein Atem stockte.

„Diese hier ist anders … sieh nur, wie hübsch sie ist." Eponine wollte lachen. _Diese hier … charmant._ Cosette erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl und musterte sie mit distanzierten grauen Augen von oben bis unten.

„Was hat das damit zu tun?", sagte Enjolras und ignorierte Eponine weiterhin. Cosette hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Cosette Valjean, und Sie sind …" Eponine ergriff ihre Hand.

„Eponine Thénardier." Cosettes Händedruck war fester, als sie erwartet hätte. Ohne loszulassen zog Cosette sie plötzlich vorwärts, bis sie in Enjolras' Intimsphäre eindrang, sodass er sie aus bloßer Nähe ansehen musste.

„Was machst du da, Cosette?", fragte er sanft. _Mit ihr ist er anders_, dachte Eponine.

„Nun komm schon, erzähl mir nicht, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast … diese großen braunen Augen, rabenschwarzes Haar, und so lang, blasse Haut und rosige Lippen", sagte Cosette und sah Enjolras abwartend an; sein Blick streifte kurz über Eponine, bevor er wieder auf Cosette ruhte.

„Gehen wir Mittagessen, Cosette … vergiss sie", sagte er, Eponine immer noch ignorierend. Cosette zog einen Schmollmund.

„Also willst du nicht zugeben, dass sie hübsch ist?", sagte sie spielerisch. Enjolras seufzte und richtete seine Augen auf Eponine, die es langsam krank machte, wie sie hier vorgeführt wurde. Endlich ließ Cosette sie los und Eponine machte einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Wir haben hier ein durchschnittliches Schneewittchen … das wieder zurück an die Arbeit sollte", meinte er verärgert. Eponine spürte den Drang zu grinsen und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um es zu unterdrücken. Als sie aber in seine kalten Augen sah, lachte sie auf. Er richtete sich auf und machte einen großen Schritt vorwärts, sie biss sich erneut auf die Lippen.

„Hab ich etwas Witziges gesagt?" Sein ernster Tonfall ließ sie beinahe noch mehr lachen, doch sie beließ es bei einem Grinsen.

„Ähm … tut mir leid … es ist nur, jemanden Schneewittchen zu nennen ist keine Beleidigung", sprach Eponine, als würde sie mit einem Kind reden. Enjolras sah aus, als würde er sie mit Blicken erdolchen wollen; Eponine machte einen großen Schritt rückwärts. „Ich werde zurück zur Arbeit gehen … nicht dass du mich wieder an den Haaren ziehst … das letzte Mal, dass das passiert ist, war ich in der dritten Klasse." Eponine schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als Enjolras' Augen sich verdunkelten, was sie als schlechtes Zeichen wertete. Sie war aus der Tür, ehe irgendjemand noch etwas sagen konnte.

„Ich bringe sie um", stellte Enjolras fest. Cosette lächelte.

„Sie ist niedlich", meinte sie, aber es klang nicht aufrichtig, nicht einmal für sie selbst.

Auf einer Bank im Dachgarten aß Eponine ihr Sandwich und schüttelte den Kopf. _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, warum hast du das getan, er ist dein Boss, nicht dein Freund, ich bin tot, er wird mich umbringen_, dachte sie und schlang ihr Schinken-Gurke-Sandwich hinunter. _Ich kann mich hier nicht für immer verstecken._ Sie atmete tief durch und machte sich auf den Rückweg in Teufels Küche.

Zurück im Büro setzte sie sich zögernd hinter den Schreibtisch und sah zu Jenny hinüber.

„Er ist stinksauer auf dich … du solltest reingehen, er hat dich schon gesucht", sagte Jenny mit einem Seitenblick auf Eponine. Sie verließ ihren Tisch wieder und öffnete die Tür zu Enjolras' Büro; er saß in seinem Lehnstuhl, öffnete die Augen als sie eintrat und setzte sich auf.

„Du bist also wieder aus deinem Versteck hervorgekrochen", meinte er kühl.

„Du wolltest mich sehen?", erwiderte Eponine.

„Du bist hier, um zu helfen, Eponine … nicht wahr?" Er klang bedenklich liebenswürdig.

„Ja … nun, das ist mein Job", sagte Eponine unbehaglich.

„Ich bin nicht sehr beliebt bei den Aktionären … sie planen, all meine Business-Projekte abzustellen, wenn dabei kein Geld für sie herausspringt … und da du ja hier bist, um mir zu helfen, warum liest du dich nicht durch diese Projekte und schreibst über jedes davon einen Bericht und einen Modernisierungsvorschlag für jedes, bis zum Ende der Woche. Jenny weiß, wo alle Daten dazu sind. Viel Glück … Schneewittchen", sagte er und betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben … wegen vorhin …", fing Eponine an.

„Erledige das … du hast so eine nette Wohnung, es wäre doch eine Schande für dich, wenn du sie verlieren würdest", unterbrach er sie beiläufig.

„Ich verstehe … es erledigen", sagte Eponine langsam.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir einander verstehen. Siehst du, schon hilfst du mir … du kannst gehen", sagte er und winkte sie fort. Eponine schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah Jenny an.

„Uff … ich hab es echt vermasselt", stöhnte Eponine und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Jenny.

„Ich war ich selbst … hab einen Witz gemacht und vergessen, mit wem ich da eigentlich spreche." Jenny zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was genau hast du gemacht?" Seufzend erzählte Eponine, was sie gesagt hatte und worin ihre neue Aufgabe bestand; Jennys Augen weiteten sich, belustigt und entsetzt zugleich, ein Blick der sagte, _du bist ein Vollidiot_ … auf die netteste Art und Weise natürlich.

„Nun, das hast du davon, wenn du den Stolz eines Mannes ankratzt … vor der großen Liebe seines Lebens", sagte Jenny.

„Große Liebe seines Lebens, was für ein Blödsinn … so etwas existiert nicht", murmelte Eponine.

„Was?"

„Nichts."

An diesem Abend traf Eponine sich mit François in einem Late Night Diner und war erleichtert, dass er eigentlich ziemlich gut aussah.

„Also, wie läuft es bisher?", fragte er und nippte an seinem Kaffee, während Eponine einige Pommes frites vernichtete. Sie hielt kurz inne und sah ihn mit einem Pommes in der Hand an.

„Er ist der Teufel." Eponine seufzte und legte das unangetastete Pommes zurück auf den Teller. François gluckste.

„Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass auch der Teufel einst ein Engel war", meinte er bedeutungsvoll. Eponine starrte ihn an.

„Was ist passiert, das den Engel in den Teufel verwandelt hat?", fragte sie und beugte sich über den Tisch. Das Gesicht des alten Mannes furchte sich unbehaglich.

„Ich möchte, dass du mich so lange wie möglich als einen netten alten Mann siehst … diese Geschichte erzähle ich dir an einem anderen Tag", meinte François und sah sie nicht an. Eponine wollte fragen, was er damit meinte, doch sie beließ es dabei, lehnte sich zurück und aß weiter. Er würde es ihr schon erzählen, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.


End file.
